X-MEN Days
by Stella Purple
Summary: X-MEN: First Class, X-MEN: Days of Future Past, and X-MEN: Apocalypse fanfiction collection. They need to go back to the past to save the future. Someone else is there to help from the past. Erik and Charles take a trip to recruit a mutant. She expects their arrival. Charles and Raven met Amethyst when they were children. Now they are recruiting mutants for their school.
1. Ouroboros I

**Ouroboros**

* * *

**Timeline:** X-MEN: Days of Future Past.

**Synopsis: **Desperate time calls for desperate measures. In order to win the fight against Sentinels, the X-men team formed a pact with an unlikely heroine. Meanwhile, back in 1973, Logan found himself with a familiar, yet strange acquintance. This time, instead of erasing an entire past, they would be faced with a set of new memories.

This story is unedited.


	2. Ouroboros II

**The Ouroboros Effect**

_by Stella Purple_

* * *

_1973, 19th May__ 06:37_

_New York_

The man under the covers grunted. His heart beat quickened. The tempo of his breathing becomes more careful, aware.

The first thing he noticed was the brightness. Compared to the cold and dimly lighted monastery in China, the morning sunlight of New York created such a huge contrast that Logan felt himself getting jet lagged. Was it even possible to experience jet lag from time traveling?

It might be too late to realize this before, but he also felt something brushing the side of his head up until now. The sensation was surprisingly quite soothing, and it brought distant memories he could not recall trying to resurface.

"Good morning, James. Or should I can you Logan, now?" a female voice asks. There was something sexy in the way she speaks huskily. But instead of getting alert, his senses recognized her as a kin; family, friend— no, acquaintance of short.

That caused Logan to roll over and jump on his feet. His eyes travel up to find a woman with silky white hair and ruby red eyes, and they widen when he realized who it was. "You—" he gaped.

Her eyes lid up in humor and her blood red lips curves into a soft, sensual small. "Yes. Me, me."

"How did you get here? How do you know where I'm gonna be?" There were so many things he needed answers for.

"There is nothing I don't know about you, Logan. You can ask me anything. I like to spill." She stood up from the bed, and that was when he noticed how her tailored suit hugger her figure perfectly. It was white; clean and cut. "But this will take some time; which according to our plan, is going to be pretty short. How about you hope in my car and I can start spinning the tale?"

* * *

**A/N: Please add &amp; review!**


	3. Ouroboros III

**The Ouroboros Effect**

_by Stella Purple_

* * *

_1973, 19th May 12:52_

_X Mansion_

"Are you a parent?" Hank asked Logan.

"I hope not," he muttered under his breath.

"I am," Amethyst answered cheerfully, earning instant attention to herself, "but I home schooled my son." They both gave her a look. "What? I have a lot to pass on," she explained, though that was not why they gave her the look. How old was she? Eighteen? Nineteen? And how was someone as young as her ended up with a child that age?

The woman took that change to slip inside while the two men looked dumbfolded. Logan snapped out first and tented to follow her movement, but Hank pushed the door close before he could pass through.

_Charles, where are you? We're here,_ Amethyst thought.

"Though I wouldn't mind have him here for an exchange program, if this place were open," she later added as she eyes her surrounding. _I don't want to rush you, but we do have an urgent matter to tend to._

"I'm sorry, but you two should really get out of here. We are closed and you are trespassing," Hank tried to be polite, but his tone sounded forced with how he struggled to keep Logan out.

_Seriously, can't you read my mind? S_he teased when she saw no sign of him. She knew that he was somewhere in the mansion. She could hear another heart beat from the second floor.

Before Amethyst could react, Logan pushed pass Hank and skipped through the stairs straight up. It seemed that he had managed to make Hank fell of his feet when he threw open the door, causing the other man to be filled with uninvited anger.

* * *

**A/N: Please add &amp; review!**


	4. Ouroboros IV

**The Ouroboros Effect**

_by Stella Purple_

* * *

_1973, 20th May 10:03_

_Washington D.C._

They arrived just in time to stop Raven from killing Trask. Amethyst knew that it was just a matter of time before she had to part with Wolverine, so she grabbed his hand and turned.

"I'll see you later, Logan." He looked puzzled by her words, but she only gave him a reassuring smile.

As it turned out, they really could not trust Erik after all. He floated a gun to his hand and took aim. Hank tried to stop him by disarming him, but it was useless. Erik fired the gun using his magnetism.

The bullet was about to hit Mystique when a figure stepped in. With mach 20 of speed, Amethyst stood between Raven and the bullet, allowing it to hit her instead. Not as much as a flinch came out of her when blood started to drip from her chest, staining her white dress.

Everyone gaped at her, but she ignored them and turned to Mystique. "Go, I'll hand it from here."

It only took a second for Mystique to react and head for the window. She opened it and jumped off.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me," Amethyst told Erik.

Still held down by Hank, Erik glared at her. "That's fine with me." The gun fired off in a view rows.

Through instead of letting the bullets hit her, Amethyst decided to catch them one by one. Her ruby eyes glowed lighter as she used her energy to move her hand faster, capturing each bullet in glide.

Back to normal speed time, Amethyst only smiled in mockery as she opened her palm to reveal the bullets she managed to stop.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid I'm a little bit harder to kill with just that."

* * *

**A/N: Please add &amp; review!**


	5. Ouroboros V

**The Ouroboros Effect**

_by Stella Purple_

* * *

_1973, 21th May 09:05_

_White House_

The stadium fell on the event, causing chunks of debris to fall over in a collision. Hanks and Logan were too far away from him, so Charles had to save himself in the middle of all that chaos. It all happened so fast that he as sure any second late would cause his death when he jumped of his wheelchair to avoid a pillar from crushing him.

Without noticing it, he had had his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was surprise to see a familiar figure.

Amethyst was holding on to the pillar, which would have landed one of his legs if she were not there to catch it.

_One million, six hundred ninety thousand, three hundred eighty-two ton…. _Charles could read her intermittent thought.

"This _sucks,_" she said through gritted teeth, then later added, "in a bad way."

Charles gave her a what-the-fuck look. "How the hell can you still talk while being like this?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Geez, I'd love to chat, but you better scoot over before I slip from the grip I have on this thing."

Just like on cue, a Sentinel detected Charles' mutant gene under its radar and walked towards them. Erik must have done something to make the Sentinels obeyed his every whim.

Oh, great. More trouble. Ah, wait. I have just the perfect solution.

Amethyst angled the pillar at one side, snapping it of from the main body of the stadium. She waited until the Sentinel was twenty meters away walking on ground, before throwing the pillar at it with a swing.

Clashed trouble with trouble, and you would find your hands empty.

"All done," she brushed her hands together.

* * *

**A/N: Question, how much do you think an ebook should cost (in US$) ?**


	6. Ouroboros VI

_2023, 27th December 21:08_

_China Monastery_

"Need some help?" the new voice came out as alluring, if not dangerous. They all looked around, eyes trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice among them. Amethyst stalled for a few seconds, watching from darkness. Even now, certain things still amused her.

"Hello, there," the figure sounded friendlier than expected. She took one step and they halt in alarm, looking ready to attack at the first sign of danger. Not wanting to trigger a more alarm reaction than she already was, Amethyst approached them slowly.

"Who are you?" Storm asked sternly, stance ready to attack.

"My name is Amethyst, but humans referred me as the White Devil. I came here because I thought that you might need some help."

"How do you know that we can trust you?" Warpath asked warily.

"Things always come down to that. And as per usual," she brought her sharp nail over her shoulder blade and scarred the skin there, making a cross. "A symbol of my oath, to not harm you and help you reach your goal. Now, on to the proving part."

She suddenly strode sharply at them and raised her hand, expression ready to attack. The friendly smile was gone, replaced with a murderous look. They could also see how white she is from head to toe. The only prominent color from her is her red eyes, lips, and sharp nails.

The group was prepare to counter her, but before she could get to them, she suddenly stopped. Her scar shone in red glow. She tried to make a move, but the stronger she struggled, the more it shone. Then the murderous intent on her face dropped, replaced with a warm smile.

"Do you trust me now?" she asked.

"What was that all about?" It was Bishop's turn to ask.

"The mark that I made just now made sure that whatever promise I made stayed kept," the woman explained.

"You looked like you were in pain in there for a second," Bobby added.

"That's because it was meant to be agonizing. How else would it prevent from breaking my promise?"

"That's a little bit too extreme, don't you think?"

"How else would you rather it be?" Then she flashed that charmingly cryptic smile of hers.


	7. Ouroboros VII

_2023, 26th December 18:23_

_Mount Everest, China_

A melody echoes from the top of the cold Mount Everest. The wind moves so strongly from every direction that it becomes hard to tell where the source comes from. The Sentinels won't be able to detect them from there.

"_Yes I do, I believe_

_That one day I will be, where I was_

_Right there, right next to you_

_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

_The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

_No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_

_The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

_These tears, they tell their own story_"

Amethyst zi Britannia is always awed by mortals music. It is because they are alive and more sensitive to the emotional twists, that they are such great musicians. She shares this idea with her son, Scarlet, who is currently standing behind her, hearing carefully. Kyran, the Cyber, one of the octuplets, is just right behind them, standing closely. Aside from the two youngsters, they are also accompanied by Tornish, who is currently taking his dormant shape as Amethyst's mantle.

"_You told me not to cry when you were gone_

_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you_

_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_"

"Why are we here, Aunt Amethyst?" little Kyran asks, eyes looking at their surrounding curiously.

"You're going to love this world, Kyran. It's so full of happiness and pain and different kind of beings, trying to find homes in their own world," Amethyst begins.

"Why are they looking for their home? Isn't this world theirs?"

"Yes, but most mortals in this world has thicker prejudice compared to the other worlds I've shown you. I'm going to help them. And the two of you can follow from afar. I don't want to scare them. Only show yourselves and help when they are in a pinch, alright?"

"Yes, Mother," Scarlet responds at the same time as Kyran says, "Yes, Aunt Amethyst."

Any strangers will think that they are just three teenagers out looking for mayhem, but Kyran is 100 years old in this mortal world, even through he looks like he's only ten. It is because of the time difference from this world and the other. Scarlet looks 18, but he is really 180. And we can't even start with Amethyst.

There's a plane flying from the distance. Scarlet is the first one to glance on it. It's landing at the far south, where an oriental monastery stands proud with all of its beautifully designed architecture.

"Is that the werewolf descent you mentioned, Mother?" Scarlet asks when the one who calls himself the Wolverine steps down from the plane. Amethyst turns to see the person her son's talking about.

"Yes, he is." Amethyst moves towards south, standing at the far end of the mountain. "Let's move." She jumps, getting as high as thousands of miles up in the air in a second. Her mantle flutters behind her, throbbing strongly as the wind changes course and blows from the opposite direction.

Scarlet and Kyran followed suit, copying her jump. Amethyst knows that they can't jump as high as she can. That's why she lengthens the interval.

_"__You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_"__You're the fear, I don't care_

_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_"__So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?"_

Scarlet wishes that he can sing along with his adopted mother, but he knows better than to follow his want. Scarlet's power is sound based. Anything he sings will become deathly to the ones who listens—usually ends up with bodies dropping to the ground.

Her voice is so smooth and calming, though. Whenever she sings, it sounds like a nursery lullaby. He loves it the most when she sings.


	8. Mortiferous I

**Mortiferous I**

**Chapter 01: Say Something**

* * *

**Timeline:** X-MEN: Days of Future Past.

**Synopsis: **They need to go back to the past to save the future. Someone else is there to help from the past.

This story is unedited.

* * *

_Near the Beginning of Time_

Humans. The first species who had sought for freedom.

The very first time they laid their eyes upon the Gods are when they started to desire freedom. They learned of the garden of peace that they have been hidden in called Paradise. They rebelled and fought, until they got what they wanted. The Gods love them too much, which was why they let them go.

But with freedom, comes free will. And thus, the wars began among humans. And as the blood keep spilling, the Gods watched over by their sides. Only watching. Couldn't ever help. Because the day they swore to let the human race go was the day that they swore to never interfere. The humans are free, but with consequences. What was once a Paradise had become Hell then.

* * *

_Year 1046_

Time passes. Centuries turn to millennias and millennias turn to evolutions. The Gods are still watching from worlds away. And just like humans, they too have children. And their children have children. Among their grandchildren, there is the eldest called Amethyst.

She too, loves humans. She is compassionate and fair, wise and kind. She is a loving Goddess. But with love such as that, comes a darker side to it. For each token taken on being kind, she is cruel to others. For each fair decision, another suffers. For being wise, the guilty ones will not walk out alive. And for being compassionate to her loved ones, her hate burns for her enemies.

It might seem like she is losing her sanity. But if Amethyst is insane, then her siblings are psychos.

* * *

_Year 2030_

"Say something, I'm giving up on you…."

There are so little of them left now. The humans have built what they called as Sentinels to eliminate the remaining of the Gods' gifts that had managed to escape to Earth. And ironically, they were using the name of those of her own sentinels.

Amethyst, the future queen goddess of all gods, kneels on the edge of the vortex, watching the sad scenery in front of her. It doesn't matter how bad things go. She just can not will herself to look away.

"We never turned out backs from you…."

She can not turn away. And with that, ten more humans are killed that day. While some dies, some still crawl for survival. Some try to escape, and some fight back. But the condition now is left in horror. The slightly more evolved race called mutants is being murdered left and right. And there are so many of them it took almost tenth of the world's population.

"Any prayer and wish, I will do for you…."

Amethyst almost flinches when one of those machines killed a five-year-old girl, while her mother watches silently just a few meters away, unmoving ─ frozen in body and soul. She just stood there, not even trying to defend her child.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you…."

But if she can just get close enough, maybe one of them might hear her then. Thought that will be highly unlikely. Because even if she is standing in front of them, they can not see her. Let alone hear her. Only those who call for her can do it. Only if they call for the Gods, the True Creators.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you…."

She is about to close the vortex, to call it a day, before a face head turns to her. She blinks. It can be a coincidence. There are a lot of reasons for people to look into the sky. Particularly in these days, Amethyst convinces herself.

But no, it's not just her mind playing tricks on her. Because the human man answers back. "No, it's not."

And just like that, she finally gets a respond.


	9. Mortiferous II

**Chapter 02: Counting Stars**

* * *

_Year 2023_

She wants to jump with joy. Tell her brother what she had just discovered. Share this event with everyone. But those things can wait. What she really wants to do right now it….. communicate. Simply exchanging words with this curious human. How did he hear me?

"Can you hear me?"

Her voice is barely a whisper, but she can see the man nodding his head slightly.

All sorts of emotion run through her course right at that moment. She is ecstatic. And it is not disappointing to know that he is a mutant, which might leave a bigger chance of him to be open minded about her.

Without any further delay, she goes through the vortex and jumps into the human world. The sky changes as she comes, feeling the heavier aura in its atmosphere.

* * *

They all go in alert when she materializes out of thin air. First a pair of heels, swirling down by a sparkling lavender gown. Blue and white strips are covering her out-of-place outfit, too formal for a battlefield. Her skin shines bright, brighter than most humans, yet still not quite inhuman. Her hair is white and long, cascading her features. And her eyes are red like blood, yet sparkling like the stars.

Weapons are ready in attack mode and powers are being activated. They do not know if this newcomer is a friend or a foe. They have been betrayed too many times to trust a stranger blindly. But then Charles calms them down.

"It's alright. I think she is planning to help us."

"That's right. After all, time traveling can be pretty dangerous. Particularly when one is planning to go back 50 years into the past," Amethyst admits.

Kitty gasps. "How did you─"

"I was listening to the entire thing. So there is no need to elaborate the plan for me. And from the sound of it, it seems like you have a lot of convincing to do," she points at the man with a rogue expression on his face, who calls himself Wolverine, "among other things." Amethyst can not hide the smirk that has been fighting to be taken display.

"And you seem pretty excited about this, for someone who just overheard us," he sneers back.

"Well, I am known for my ability to adapt quickly."

"Is that your power, then?"

"No. It's just a skill that I picked up."

Wolverine lays on the table while Kitty sits on a chair at one end. The rest watch as Amethyst moves to stand beside her.

"How are we suppose to do this? I can only send one person at a time," Kitty asks.

"That's okay. You just do what you do. I'll just tag along and sit myself down, so to speak." There is no more chair in that room.

And so, it starts.


	10. First Class: Reversed

**First Class: Reversed**

* * *

This fan fiction was created with a twist of my own. This story was based on what I imagined if Amethyst were involved. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men franchise.

**Timeline:** X-MEN: First Class.

**Synopsis: **Erik and Charles take a trip to recruit a mutant. She expects their arrival.

This story is unedited.

* * *

Amethyst moves in precise and elegance. Even from the distance, you can tell that she doesn't belong with the crowd. Bright white curls — her hair bounces in sync with the steps of her red pumps. Bloody red lips — match with her long jacket, long nails, and (if you can see good enough) her iris, whose eyes are covered with a pair of sunglasses.

So what exactly makes her different from any other eccentric models? It's her skin color, of course. As pale as snow and as cold to the touch. Being not alive makes her that way. Then again, who will guess?

They don't see her. They can't. Not when she's activating her power. This little trick of hers can be done when she suppresses her powers hard enough until it reaches point zero, when no being with powers weaker than hers can detect her presence at all.

So when Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr walk pass her, she grabs one of their arms quickly to gain their attention.

The man who she touches happens to be Charles, who are standing closest to her. In that instance, he can see her. That's what happens when she makes contact with a living element while still under the point zero effect. In that very same moment, Charles reads her thoughts.

Other people don't pay attention to her sudden presence, but the two men do. Charles is surprise when a hand stops him by the arm. He turns around and finds a white woman in red standing before him. She looks just like one of those models who just steps out of a magazine, and actually looks out of this world enough that she doesn't need photoshop.

The world stops when he reads her thoughts.

Not the world, but our sense of time, he hears her correcting him. Hello, Charles. My name is Amethyst zi Britannia. I come to help you. Knowledge, power, resources…. among other things.

Erik notices when Charles stops walking. He sees his friend with a white haired woman, who looks kind of familiar to him for some reasons.

How do you know? Are you a—

Mind reader? No. That is outside of my expertise. But I am guess. I am very good at it. Scientific-psychology predictions, if you must know. Shall I give you an example?

Amethyst turns her head to their right. See that man over there, in a business suit? He'll turn his head to us in 5 seconds. He'll stare too much that he won't notice the broken pavement over there. He'll trip and the coffee he has in this hand will spill. The woman behind him, who is trying to get ahead faster, will collide against him.

The two watch as the scene unfold in front of them, happening just like what she predicts.

I can't believe it. I've never thought I'll ever meet someone with a mind as strong as yours.

Well then, believe it. Because I'm here. Though as far as a mind can go, my predictions aren't always as precise. There are some things that even I can't find the exact outcome with.

You have a lot of memories.… history.

Comes with being around long enough. And in due time, so will yours.

This is incredible. You're actually an immortal. I didn't think they exist up until now. Are all immortals like you? Why are you not upset that I'm reading your mind? You don't even show the slightest hint of dislike.

I grabbed your arm because I knew you'd be able to. If I didn't want you to read my mind, I would even bother making contact with you. And no, at all immortals are like me. They are different kinds of immortals, other than my species. Each individual has different minds, like mortals do. That's what makes everyone not exactly the same.

"What's going on? Who are you?" a third voice, Erik's, interrupts the inner conversation.

"Erik, this is Amethyst," Charles introduces them cheerfully. I mean, really, Erik has never seen his friend his excited ever since the invention of Cerebro. "She has powers. Similar to our kind in a way."

Amethyst glances their way, her red-painted lips curving into an inviting smile. "That's an easy way of putting it."

She refuses to follow the two when they were asked for a mission to USSR. When asked why, her only reply is simply, "I have an instinct that things are about to get interesting at this site." It's not like they can force her to come. Plus, the combination of the two is already formidable enough. They won't need her there. "Besides, I think these drunks need someone to keep watch on them."

That's when they leave her at that.

"Go away. We don't need another babysitter," Alex mutters sloppily.

"I bet to differ."

"Men, I haven't felt like I'm five since the last time I live with my mum," Armando comments as he collapses on the cough.

"Technically, you are all children to me, so you might as well think of me that way."

"Seriously?" Angel sneers at her.

"I am twenty-nine centuries old, if you must know."

"That explains why you talk like an old lady," Hank says before realizing what he just says. "I mean, you talk just fine. It's just that, I get the feeling that you're older. The way you act as well," he explains frantically, earning a smile from her.

"That's alright. I know what you mean."

"But really, though? Centuries?" Sean asks in disbelieve. "Must be really boring after a while."

"Not really. And if you think that I am old, there are a few who are older than me. In the eyes of my kind, I am consider only slightly older than you guys. I was raised to be used to this kind of existence—I mean life—so it will be a while more before I can start thinking any boring things."

And my, how right she is of volunteering to stay.

Just when the party restarts again, a mutant hits foot first on the roof. He poofs somewhere else, inside the building of Division X.

Stepping out through the broken window, Amethyst tries to think of any possible places he can possible appear. Left, right? Behind or front? Or….

The familiar sound of 'poof' comes closer in her hearing range, follows by the sound of a screaming grown man, which can only be possible when one is experiencing fear of his life.

Amethyst looks up as see a shadow of demon-like creature. His skin is red. He dressed in black. And he has tail.

She waits until the second he poofs away. Inches before the man makes contact with the ground, Amethyst throws her arm open. She catches him just in time, before pressing his pressure point. The man falls unconscious. She places her on ground to make him appear dead. The mutant will not realize that his attempt to kill the man has failed, unless he inspects too closely.

"Amethyst, what's going on?" Raven whispers as the rest watch in panic.

Instead of answering, she brings up a finger to her lips. Ssssh.

The demon-like mutant appears once more, dropping another man in suit. Amethyst repeats her previous act, making sure that it looks like the man is dead when in truth he's just napping.

The mutant keeps dropping men form the sky. Soon, it's raining with men screaming for help, before silence follows. To be honest, she is rather surprise by how careful the mutant deals with these people. He certainly posses no hesitation at all, judging by the rate of how he kills (or at least, attempt to). Regardless, Amethyst keeps catching them and turns them unconscious.

It doesn't take long before he notices her presence. He poofs right in front of her, allowing her to take a better look.

The look he gives her, she knows it every well. The stern yet empty gaze in his eyes. The hard lines on his facial features. She knows because she is one herself. He's a killer.

Dropping her eyes down, she notices why her flesh is out of the order. Holding a gun at hand, she finds that he has shoot her at point blank. Nice try.

Ignoring the panic noises the young mutants are making, Amethyst removes her glasses. She makes a direct eye contact with him. "What's your name?" Her voice drops three octaves heavier. Using her 'eye' power, she's able to force anyone under her control. As long as she maintains eye contact.

Without any control on his body, he feels his mouth moves by itself. "Azazel."

"Did you come alone?"

"No."

"How many do you bring?"

"There are two others."

"Where are the others?"

"Attacking."

And just like a cue, Amethyst hears the sounds of gunshots from the distance. It must be from the main entrance, judging from the distance that the resonance gives off.

"What do you mortals want?"

"The telepath."

"Too bad, he's not here. What makes you think that you could beat him, though?"

"Shaw has an anti-telepathic helmet."

Is that so? Well, thank you for the spoiler. Now I just need to assemble a quick plan. "Follow me," she tells the teleport as she guides him through the window back in, not breaking eye contact for important reasons.

"You were shot!" Armando—no, Darwin—exclaims.

"I think she realizes that by now," Mystique snaps at him.

"That's alright, everyone," Amethyst speaks calmly as he orders Azazel to sit on the floor, back facing the door. Then gun is still in his hand. "I doesn't hurt as much as you think. In fact, I can barely feel anything. There's not even blood on me." True enough, her white long jacket still looks like it has just been taking out from dry cleaning. "Now, I need you guys to stand behind me no matter what happens. I can not turn my head to look you guys right now, but can you please make sure that you do as I said?" When it seems like they are about to protest, she quickly adds, "It's alright. You have anything to fear as long as I'm here." Thus they begin to move and do as she requests.

"What's going on? And why can't you turn away from that direction?" Havoc asks.

"Division X is under attack," she begins to explain. "The main entrance is this way. I am looking after the people outside, so that I can revive them later. This position is the most practically way to do things. There are also still two more coming in."

"But what if someone got in from the window?" Angel questions her this time.

A tornado whirls from outside the building. It closes in in an unnatural manner, before it disappears entirely. In place of the tornado is a young man, facing Amethyst.

He spins right into my trap, she thinks in triumph.

"Sit down," she orders. The young man drops on his knees instantly. His eyes turn ghostly, just like Azazel. "What's your name?"

"Riptide."

"What are your real names?" she asks the two of them. But before they have the change to answer, the door opens.

The man in helmet sees them. He eyes Amethyst and the young mutants standing behind her, before glancing at his minions. "What's going on?" he asks, confused.

"Sit," Amethyst repeats for the third time. The man does as he's told, even with the helmet presence. Agains, she asks for his name.

"Sebastian Shaw," he answers. She asks for their real names, and the names roll out of their tongues just as easy.

"Are you working as a group?"

"Yes," they answer in unison.

"This is freaking epic!" Banshee exclaims. "They all do as she says. I don't know that you're mind controller as well."

"In a way, yes. But my power works differently from Charles. I have to maintain eye contact for as long as I want to put them under my control. They won't remember what happens as long as they are under it. Now that it's safe, would any one of you, expect from these three, be so kind to inform the others that we have the intruders under control?"

"I'll go," Havoc volunteers when everyone are still frozen in shock. Before he exists through the door, he turns to her. "Why the eyes, though? Is that like a signature thing?"

"Yes," she answers him without looking away. Then to Shaw she asks, "Hand me that helmet." He does as told. "Explain to me the inner working of this object."

"This helmet was created to resist all but the strongest or most unexpected of telepathic attacks, achieved due to technology wired into the helmet itself."

"Good." Then, with one hand, she crushes it to pieces. The three remain expressionless, but the rest gasp at the display of her strength. Ignoring their reaction, she says to the men, "Thank you for coming. Would you be so kind as to tell us your plan? Not just for intruding Division X, but also on what your group's doing?"

Amethyst and the three mutants freeze in position for hours to come until Charles, Erik and Moira make their return at the following morning. Once they arrive, questions are asked.

Have been listening the whole time as she interrogates them, Raven fills them in. The rest tries their best in adding a few more left out details that she misses to cover.

"I have a gun in my pocket," Amethyst finally says after they are done explaining. "We can end this now, if so you choose."

"No. That can't be the only answer." Shaking his head, Charles tries to come up with a different solution. "We can keep them in prison."

"Too dangerous. This man, Shaw, will break out in no time. He'll gather his minions back and soon all of this will make a repeat again. All we will do is stretching time." She tries to think of a view options, allowing Charles to read her thoughts throughly. "You don't like any of them?" Her thoughts are brute, but her voice remains in monotone.

"What does she though of?" Erik asks, feeling left out. She does that a lot, this woman. The way she always converse with his friend through her mind; it's like she's partial to Charles.

"Wiping of their memory entirely, blocking their mutation psychologically or biologically, and," Charles must being hearing something he doesn't like, because the next thing he does is shouting at her, "I told you, we're not going to kill them! Look at me when you talk!"

"She can't. If she doesn't maintain eye contact, they'll attack us," Raven warns him.

"You have to be ready when I let go of them, Charles," Amethyst mutters, though more emotionless than the last time.

What's wrong with you? "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been at it since last night," Darwin answers Charles. "I don't think she even blink once."

"Oh my God. I will call the medic team immediately," Moira walks off in a hurry.

That's won't help…. Hurry, Charles. I'm…. It's getting really hard to concentrate.

"Let go, Amethyst. I've got them." Promise? "Yes! Let go!"

Amethyst drops on all four, head facing down. She hears footsteps walking closer, but she waves an arm, banishing them away. No, it's not safe yet.

"It's alright. I've got them. They won't attack us!" Charles tries to comfort her.

No, not from them. She clenches her hands to fists, her sharp nails almost drawing blood. Blood, blood…. No, she is trying to divert her attention from that course. From me. They're not safe while I'm still thirsty.

"What are you—" His thoughts are filled with red in that instance. Velvet shade coloring the floor, the walls, and the couches. Dripping — blood drizzling from her rosy red lips. Tearing — flesh turned by razory teeth and claws.

"Charles, are you alright?" Erik shakes his body, snapping him out of Amethyst's fulfilling thoughts. He doesn't just hear her thoughts. Hers are invading his mind. It's like he has no any other choice but to stop and listen.

Erik approaches his friend when he seems to be not moving. The attackers are still in Charles' control, that's for sure. But his skin seems to grow pale by the second.

"Listen. You have to listen to me, Erik." His tone is desperate when he grabs Erik by the shoulder. "You have to give it to her. You're strong enough for this. I can't do it. She'll need more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Erik! For Christ' shake. She needs blood, Erik! Give it to her. Please, just say yes," he ends pleading.

Looking at the frantic Charles, he doesn't any other choice but to say yes, does he? "Alright, alright. I'll give my blood to her. I'm not sure if our blood type will match, though. Is she AB?"

AB. That's the last thing Amethyst has to be concern of.

In one swift motion, she leaps at Erik, catching him by surprise. The two fall to the floor, Erik on his back. He feels hands grabbing him by the collar and hears the sound of fabric tearing second. Cold air chills his exposed skin, though soon he finds himself covered with another body.

Too tense. Too much fear. Let me help you….

Something cold and slimy runs pass his chest. Erik looks down to see Amethyst licking him at a sensitive spot. The soft, yet tempting look in her eyes. Her rosy red lips, so delicate against his skin. If the situation isn't so confusing…. No, he's already turned on by that simple gesture.

Ready for the reaping, the vampire sinks her teeth into his skin, tearing him. Erik groans in pain. His first instinct tells him to get rid of her, but his body somehow likes the contact of her touch. Somewhere in the midway, he also remembers Charles telling her to let her do it.

Pumping hard and fast, the sound of his heart beating is like music to her ears. His blood lost in her mouth and she is lost in pleasure. Before she knows it, the room is cleared and only the two of them are left inside. Charles must have taken over the intruders and bring the other mutants out.

Drinking his blood allows her to read his memories. In it, she finds out that it's not her first time meeting him. No, she has seen him before, years ago. Though before long, Erik has lost his consciousness along the way.

She licks him clean and places him on one of the couches when she's done. The drastic blood lost has rendered him unconscious. She knows that she will have to make up to this.

That afternoon, Erik wakes up to find himself in a majestic bedroom. His clothes has been changed and the bite mark's gone. A tray of food is left at a bedside table, which he consumes appreciatively. Blood lost has made him dizzy.

Yes, blood lost. That's the only way he is sure of what has happened to him really happened.

The woman is a blood-sucking vampire! That explains a lot of things. On how graceful she always move, the way she looks—at people or at him. She always has that secret smile plastered on her lips, like she knows a secret nobody does. And they way her body always speaks volumes to him…. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

He jumps of the bed and approaches the window. Endless green landscape greets him, showing a wide range of backyard and the forest surrounding the place.

Exiting the bedroom, he finds the hallway clear of people. He takes his time in exploring the place a bit, before he sees the person he's been thinking of the past hour.

Looking out from the balcony, she sits comfortably on an outdoor couch. Instead of wearing red or white, she chooses to wear a softer pastel color. The evening dress still hugs her figure perfectly, spreading around the cough where she sits.

Her back is turned to him, but he can hear her greeting him.

"Good evening. I didn't think you'd confront me this quickly," she twists her body to face him, "but then again, it is as expected from your character."

With a deep frown on his face, Erik walks towards her and leans himself against the railing.

"Who do you think you are, talking like you know me? And who says I am?"

"I've drank your blood. It allowed me to glimpse into your memory."

"Now you're just like Charles, meddling into where you're not supposed to."

"I can't help it. Your blood was whispering to me." Then she raises from the cough and steps towards him. "If this isn't a confrontation, then why do you sound so hostile? It's because you don't trust me," she says in a matter of factly.

"Good. Then I don't have to say anything," he mutters, looking away — anywhere is fine, as long as it's not at her.

"I'm sorry that you had to be caught in that situation. I was slipping from control and Charles was needed to stay awake. The only one who could handle the strain for the progress, other than him, was you. Please accept my sincerest apology."

Erik doesn't say anything for the longest time. The two of them look over the balcony, enjoying the view of nature.

After a while, he asks, "Did he know?"

"That I am a vampire? He has suspicions. This morning just confirmed it."

"Why would he…." He can't finish his question.

"Let me drink from you?" Amethyst finishes his question. She knows that he has a lot to ask in his mind. That why she volunteers to answer all of them. "He can read my mind, Erik. He knows that I have no intention to kill you. I was weak and my control was slipping. If I let it keep happening for more than a day, there will be a massacre. My mind will keep on slipping, and I will feel less of myself and more of a monster."

"So it is true, then?" He turns his head to face her, a cold look vibrating from his eyes. "You're not a mutant?" She shakes her head. "Then what are you?"

"A supernatural being. A vampire."

Th frown in his eyebrow grows deeper. Vampires don't really exist, do they? How can they be? Yet the proof is standing right in front of her. He has witnessed it with his own eyes. The display of her power, her strength, and immortality. Is this what immortals are like?

"Though I must admit, I do not originated from this world. Hence why none exist here, except for me." The look he is giving her. She knows that he wants to know more. "There are whole new worlds out there, if you can see further." She walks around the balcony as she tells the tale. "In another dimension, supernatural beings live in organized circles called continents. With each world, different species take place. They tent to keep things to themselves. Though sometimes, when curious enough, they ran away." Then she turns to look straight at him in the eyes. "And what better ways to find a new place, than this world? The one who forgot the promise."

"What promise are you talking about?"

"It was made a long time ago, after a war break through and the original Goddess agreed to separate beings by species. It's the only way they can stop killing each other. Or at least, that's what she thought was a better solution." Amethyst exhales — not that she needs to expel carbon dioxygen — looking tired, even though that's physically impossible. No, she's tired in mind. How many times does she has to go through this?

Erik doesn't understand where he gets this feeling. But seeing Amethyst this upset, with her arms circled around herself, makes her look vulnerable. It wakes up a primal instinct he finds familiar, of wanting to protect her. It's absurd, though. She's tougher than she looks.

"But of course, we offer our hands whenever they ask. After all, that's what we do. Making wishes come true."

Without realizing it, he steps closer to her, closing in the distance they have. "I didn't had the chance to ask you this before but, have we met?"

I soft smile breaks free, and he wonders if her lips will feel as soft as when she kissed his chest. No, she was drinking blood from me, he reminds himself.

"It was a while ago. Back in Germany's concentration camp, 1944. I was just passing by the country, when I saw you bend the metal gate."

Flashes of memories come into his mind. Memories that he has tried to bury deep inside, to be forgotten.

"Why didn't do you anything, back then?"

"I wanted to, but my actions in this world is limited. The only way I can meddle with mortals' affair is if they ask for my help. Like before I drank your blood, Charles asked for your permission in my behalf. Verbal permissions need to be spoken first, before I can come in."

The more she speaks, the more Erik notices some things. Like when she comes into the Division. The head of the department welcomed her first. That's when she was able to step in. Just like the legend.

Within every lie, lies a truth.

"You own me." He doesn't mean to sound rude, but it's the truth.

"I know." The smile on her face never cease to exist.

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"You should," she says, noticing how grumpy he often looks. "After all, it is not easy to make an immortal owe anyone anything." She surprises Erik by moving even closer, both hands raises. He is about to ask what her intention is, when she pinches both sides of his cheeks. "You should put it to good use."

Okay, now she's acting like his mother. That fantasy he is contemplating in his head is now far gone, replaced with an irritant feeling.


	11. X-MEN Days I

**X-MEN Days I**

* * *

**Timeline:** X-MEN: First Class

**Synopsis: **Charles and Raven met Amethyst when they were children. Now they are recruiting mutants for their school.

This story is unedited.

* * *

**_Metaforno_**; the act of completely letting oneself go and immerse into a completely different personality. This technique is taught to actors and actresses since ancient time and inherited through selected bloodline and houses, but was banned in the 1900s for its extreme and dangerous learning methods. Many have tried to obtain the information, and many have died trying to master this lost technique. Now, only a handful of people knows the way of metaforno and still practices it. The act itself is often referred to as 'wearing a glass mask' among those who perform this technique, because if not careful, the fragile mask can slip out and reveal the actor/actress's true character.

**The moment Charles touches Cerebro….**

"I can feel them._ All _of them. There are so many of us…." Charles exhales a deep breath he has been holding, while involuntary tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

Amethyst can't help but feel extremely curious and completely left out. She wants to see what he sees, feels what he is feeling right at this sensational moment. Consciously confident, she grabs his hand, wrapping his knuckle with her slender palm, causing him to gasp by the sudden intrusion.

Charles is startled by her sudden touch. He can feel a mental presence in his mind, glazing his in a subtle manner, as if asking for permission. He allows her, and extends his telepathy ability towards her.

It all happens as if she already knows what to expect. She lets out an audible gasp as a powerful sensation hits her like a ton of bricks—the pleasant kind. Amethyst parts her lips in heavy, short breaths and allows tears to fall.

_She can feel it too_, he smiles. What he sees now echoes through her.

"Raven, come on. You need to see this, too," she finally says.

**When they decided to do the recruitment….**

"That's wonderful! You two boys can go while I," Amethyst wraps her arm around Raven's shoulders, "and Raven can have some girls' time. What do you say, girly?" She turns to her pal other.

"Sounds like a date!" Raven exclaims cheerfully.

"What's that face, Charles? Jealous? Don't be. I know you two just met and all, but I'm sure you'll be able to habitus interpersonal bond through your agents of socialization just fine—"

"Ame, if you're trying to fry our brains out with your terminologies," he lets his British warning tone out.

**Aquatic control….**

Their next recruitment is a fisher from Welsh. Amethyst and Raven have to rent out a boat in order to catch up with the mutant in his working hour, accompanied by a local boat captain.

Aeron Fanen is just out on a sunny sail in hope for another big catch, when he suddenly hears a female voice shouting from the sea. No, that can't be. He must be hallucinating. No women should be at this waters, as far as his experience proof to him. Although this does remind him with the tales of sirens and their hypnotic voice, alluring men into the seas.

"Excuse me, Sir!" the sound says again, this time louder. Aeron looks around his line of sight as he stops the engine of his boat, curiously trying to find the source. He is about to give up when he finds no one, before the voice shouts again. "Over here! We're on the other boat."

He glances at the approaching boat at the distance, squinting his eyes at the blinding sunlight. True enough, he finds a woman standing by the edge of a fancy speedboat. When they are close enough, she does something that makes his heart skip a beat.

Raven and the boat captain almost get a heart attack when they watch as Amethyst steps out of the boat. Raven waits for the impending plunge, but it never comes. Instead, she watches as Amethyst literally walks on the sea water, approaching their intended recruit.

Amethyst knows of Aeron's ability to control water, thus why she is not hesitate when she decides to take the risky approach and steps out from their rented boat and on to the sea water. She watches as Aeron hurriedly raises his arms, controlling the water under her feet so that she will not drown.

He eyes look at her in bewilderment as she approaches him.

Perhaps he might have meet his siren after all, because a smile from this woman echoes wickedness through his bones.


	12. X-MEN Days II

**X-MEN Days II**

* * *

**_Intuitive aptitude_**; the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training.

**The psychiatrist meets the watchmaker….**

His shop is as deserted as any other slow day. What Gabriel does not expect when the doorbell gives off a gentle ring is the two beautiful women who stride in.

The first woman has glossy black hair that flows around her hear. She has pale fair skin, high cheekbones and red painted lips. He knows that it is impolite to stare, but she is a sight to behold. What are the chances of him meeting someone like her?

"Hello, we hope you're not busy today. My friend accidentally dropped her watch and stepped on it with the end of her heel. Can you still save it?"

"Amethyst! Now you make it sound like as if I'm a klutz," the other woman protests. She has dark blonde rings, nice tan skin and slight curves. Her face is rounded and she stands just by a few inches shorter than the first.

They both dress as if they just step out of a fashion show, looking so out of place in his little old watch shop. Somehow he feels inferior with the way he dresses, with his thick glasses and plaid shirt.

"My name is Amethyst, by the way, and that is Raven," she introduces themselves with a charming smile as Raven gives a friendly waves.

"Gabriel Grey." He introduces himself politely—his tone slightly shaky—and asks to see the watch. While waiting, the tan-skinned woman occupies herself by the many pieces in display, while the pale-skinned woman stands by the counter, patiently waiting for the results.

"So, Gabriel, how long have you been a watchmaker?" Amethyst asks with interested.

He does not understand why a woman like her would be interested in someone like him, netherless he answers, "Practically all my life. I've been learning watch-making from my uncle ever since as far as I can remember. How about you?"

"I'm a psychiatrist-on-demand. My patients prefer the comfort of their home while expression their deepest, darkest feelings."

"This is a very exquisite piece, I must say. I don't think you've damaged the watch that bad. Give me a day or two, and I'll have it right back like what it was before."

"A day or two?" the tan-skinned abruptly turns to them. "We don't have that much time. Ame, why don't you give it a twirl?"

"I know that it's a bit time consuming, but—" He stops speaking when the watch moves, shocked by the sight.

He watches as the broken pieces suddenly mends itself, going back to the positions they are supposed to be. When he looks up, he swears he sees the pale-skinned's eyes swirls with red bands. It spins as his sight does, before finally engulfed in darkness.

The two women watch as the man collapses to the floor at other side of the counter.

"Oh dear, maybe that was slightly too much," Amethyst says as Raven comments, "That never happens before."

**Division-X gathering…**

Charles and Erik eventually make the call once they complete their side of list. Amethyst invites them all to one of her family' vacation mansion, where they can train and let lose as mutants. Sitting comfortably in the living room, she then introduces them four to the eight recruits.

"Hello and welcome to the Hinode mansion. In here, you will find almost any type of equipment that can help you with physical training. If you saw the wire fences outside on your way in, that is the limit of our satellite coverage."

A boy with curly hair shoots up his arm.

"Yes?" Amethyst does not seem bothered by the interruption.

"What's a satellite coverage?"

"The government's satellite occasionally passes certain area on Earth in order to take a security scan. Much like a security camera," she adds quickly when the boy frowns in confusion, "In order to give as much freedom as possible, my family installed an intermission device to send up fake images to the satellite as counter measure."

"My name is Amethyst Proteria. Aside from being the current guardian of this house, I am also an expert in time reversal."

To prove that, she knocks over an expensive-looking vase at her right, causing the precious relic to smash the floor into billion pieces. Some of they gape at the act, but then those gape turns to mouths hanging open when she activates her power. Red bands spin around her iris as the scenery plays back like a movie, making the vase pieces itself together and back to its original display post.

"Additionally, I work as a psychiatrist. So if you need someone to consult with, you're welcome to discuss with me, free of charge," she finishes off, then moves on to her left.

"This is Charles Xavier, a friend of mine and a telepath." "Hello everyone," he greets them with a smile. "But don't worry about him reading your mind without permission." At least not too much. "He is a very sensible man. Since I provided the place, he has agreed on handling the finances."

"The woman over here is Raven, Charles' sister. She is—" On queue, the woman transforms into her mutant appearance, with intense blue skin and fiery hair.

"A shapeshifter," she announces proudly. The rest starts cheering and whistling as a reaction.

"And lastly, the man over there is called Erik Lehnsherr. He has the power of all things metal." The man himself finds that he does not mind her choice of words. In fact, he thinks he rather likes it, though he does not let it show so much. He sees the woman's lips curve into a frighteningly knowing smile from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't be intimidated by his stern exterior. Once you get to know him, you'll learn that he is quite a decent person to converse with."

Erik arches an eyebrow at her. And who is she to say that? She doesn't even know him that well.

"Now, why don't you show us your power?"

They all stare at his direction, waiting for him to share his power display. Sighing, Erik waves his arm to the direction of a wall decoration, causing a pair of swords to float around the air. He makes a show to floating the swords in circular motions around the room, causing the crowd to 'oh' and 'ah', before he settles them back to the wall.

Amethyst looks like she is about to say something to him, but turns to the crowd instead.

"And there you go. We are the founders of Division X. Now, who would like to be the first to introduce themselves?"

The same curly haired boy shoots up his hand again. "Alright. Let's start with you," she points at him.

"The name's Sean. I can make sonic waves."

"Hank. Hank McCoy." He proceeds by taking of his shoes, showing a pair of hands instead of feet.

"Alex Summers. Um, I'm not sure what to call my powers."

"Angel Salvadore." She unleashes her wings. "I spit fire, too."

"Darwin. My real name is Armando Muñoz. I'm an adapter."

Once the recruits from Charles and Erik's team introduces themselves, it is time for the recruits from Amethyst and Raven's team to introduce themselves.

"H'llo. M' name 's Aeron Fanen. I c'n control water."

"Gabriel Grey. I'm not sure if I'm a mutant, but they told me I am one, so I must be."

"Charlotte Proteria! Dreamwalker!" the little girl with teddy bear exclaims excitedly.

"She's my cousin," Amethyst explains. "I thought it would be great to have her practice around an older crowd."

"Yep, yep! I'm not a kid anymore!" Charlotte sings along.

"Warren." The blonde hunk in the suit says. "I can grow wings, too. I'd show you them, but then I have to undress." They all laugh by his statement. "Also, I'm one of Amethyst's patients."

Lastly, Raven comments, "Division X sounds so long. We should just call ourselves X-men or something," to which everyone agree.


	13. X-MEN Days III

**X-MEN Days III**

**Book of Knowledge…**

"Hi, Ame. What's that?" Raven curiously asks one day when she is strolling around the mansion, coincidently passing a reading Amethyst.

"It's my family's version of Book of Knowledge. It contains records of mutation, power branch and lineage. Charles wants to borrow it, so I figure I'd take it out earlier."

Raven turns her attention to the other woman's computer.

"That's Division X's— sorry, I mean X-men's database. Since we're about to train each other, I thought it would be good to plan our training based on our power classifications."

"Wow, let's see. Temporal: Amethyst. Mimicry: Raven, Darwin. Aviant: Warren, Angel… Hmghm." Growing disinterested, she turns her attention back to the book. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" she turns to Amethyst.

"Not at all. Go ahead."

Raven opens random pages until she stumbles upon a chapter page. "Almighty Powers," she reads out loud.

"Basically, it explains the ultimate level a mutant can reach, what those powers are called and what characterized a mutant to possess it. But it all depends on one's classification as well." Amethyst explains as Raven browses through.

"For example, I'm classified as a temporal. That means, aside from my reversal power, I can branches out my power to other temporal sub-category. Like psychometry, chronokinetic combat, and intuitive precognition—"

"Wait, wait, _what?_"

Amethyst gestures for Raven to place the book down the table. She turns the pages that titles 'Psychometry', "Basically it's the power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person by using senses." She turns several pages forward and lands on one that says 'chronokinetic combat'. "This is used in physical combat, by making my attacks appear extremely fast while causing the victim to be slowed down." They move on to a different spread. "Intuitive precognition is the power to intuitively sense and adapt to future events. It's a combination of Intuitive Aptitude and Precognition. You can read the details yourself."

_"__Users have the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. The power works on a purely instinctual level: users don't receive any additional data, but can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold and what the best course of action is, making it more an inherent part of themselves than an external ability._

_"__This hyper-instinct allows them to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, allowing them to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds."_

"Wow, you really know your stuff." And she is not just talking about the woman's powers. "Have you reach your fullest potential yet?"

"There is one skill mightier than Intuitive Aptitude, and it's called Claircognizance, but I'm not sure I really want it."

"Why is that?"

"Claircognizance allows the user to gain information of all sorts through intrinsic means, like from a person, object, place, or event through intrinsic knowledge, as in it just "comes to" the user's mind," she recites right out the book. "If I already know _everything_ even before _anything_ happens, I'll literally die standing of boredom."

Raven giggles out loud, causing Amethyst's facial expression to turn scandalous.

"That's not funny. It could happen."

"How about me?"

"Let's see. I remember reading about multi-shapeshifting. It's when you do multiple different shift at different body parts. Like wings of a butterfly with mouth of a tiger."

"O-kayy…. That's weird. Not sure if I want that…" Raven trails off awkwardly.

"It's just an example! I just want to show a diverse combination. Although it would really be a next step if you can copy powers, too."

**As long as it's a mutant….**

One day, Erik, Warren and Amethyst ends up in her family. Warren discovers her family motto. "Protect among thyself," he reads out, "That's quite the motto, Doctor."

"Actually, the meaning behind it is a bit more racist that it lets on—not the kind you think of. In my family, we are only allowed to socialized ourselves with other mutants. Contacts with outside norms are only permitted if it is absolutely necessary."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard on you," he says apologetically.

"Nah, it's not that bad. Not all my family members really stick to the old saying. Except my mom. She has quite a handful of human acquaintances, but she talks behind their backs all the time. It's kind of entertaining to hear her during social events."

"Still, the motto makes sure that the family tree is filled with mutants only. We don't care about their race, as long as they are a mutant. Of course, they are some conflicts, too. Like the time my parents got married."

"Really? What happened?" Warren sounds genuinely curious. She directs him to the opposite wall, where there is a golden tree painted. Behind them, Erik silently follows.

"If you take a look closer, you can see names on the roots. It's our family tree record. One of many, at least." He squints a little bit, trying to find her name. "Mine is over here, at the center-bottom."

She gestures at the names from several generation back. "My great-grandma from my mother's side was a Cheyarafim, while my great-grandpa from my father's side was a Neyaphem. It was quite a clash in the wedding, as I was told."

"I'm sorry, but what do these names mean?"

Amethyst knows that Warren had quite a struggle in his life, hence the lack of knowledge of his origin.

"Cheyarafim are a group of angel-like mutants who were the traditional enemies of the Neyaphem, a demonic-looking group of mutants who lived in Biblical times. You are one of the Cheyarafim descend."

"Are we distance cousins then, Doctor?"

"Speaking of origin, all humans came from one place, if you believe in the Bible. Same goes for mutants. We all came from one mutation. But no, we're not. I would have known if we were. I memorize the family tree very well."

"But unlike you, who I guess has a more direct Cheyarafim mutation gene, mine is a mix of multiple different genes. I do inherit a bit from them, though. Like my lighter coloring," she gestures at her natural white hair, "and my fangs and red eyes."

"Yes, it was quite a shocking appearance I must say. The pleasant kind. Your hair looks good on you." It takes him a couple of seconds to really sink in what he just says, before blood starts to pool on his cheeks.

She would have blush to, if she can, but her mutation makes it impossible.

"Still, it must be nice to grow up in a family that is like you. Makes acceptance seems really easy," Erik's sudden insight causes the two to turn their attention to him.

"I guess that's one of reasons to have the motto," she adds. "Though I do try to make a few friends outside my circle. I don't have that many, and my family won't know as long as I don't mention anything."

"By the way, Warren, while we're at it, Cheyarafim are know for having healing powers. Don't try to heal a Neyaphem, though. That works like a poison to them. Same goes with the blood."

"How do you know that? Did it happen to you before?" Just the thought of someone harming her, whether it is unintentional or not, makes his blood boil somehow.

Though he must admit, he does have strong feelings for the woman. How can he not? It was because of her help that he was able to come clean with his father. The man is an anti-mutant through and through. It was a very difficult time growing up for Warren. To accept himself as he is, let alone confiding his true self to his father. But thanks to Amethyst's support, he was able to make it through.

"I tried it experimentally when I was a kid. Didn't work on me, though. I'm fine with both races' healing and blood, as it turns out."


	14. X-MEN Days IV

**X-MEN Days IV**

* * *

**When Amethyst locks herself in….**

"Amethyst, why are you locking yourself in that room?"

It is not really a room. More like an anti-nuclear shelter, with so many layers of metal and concrete deep underground.

"Trust me, I'm doing this to protect both of us. And I mean the ones in the inside from the ones at the outside, vise versa."

"Come on, Ame. You can't do that to yourself. Come out and talk to me so we can solve through this."

"Charles, you don't get it, I know, but this is a matter of life and none-life."

"Seriously, what's the matter? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? Because I can call Hank, no, I should call Hank."

"No, Charles, no. That's a bad idea. Just… leave, okay? To go sleep."

"Why? What's wrong? Please, talk to me, Amethyst. Let me help you."

"This is not something you can help with, Charles. It's like menstruation. It comes once in a while like an unstoppable fountain, but by the end of the day, it will leave. Eventually."

"Okay, that's some gory description. But why…?" There is a silence in the other side, making Amethyst thinks that Charles has suddenly given up. That is, until he speaks again. "Really, Ame? An orgy? That's what you think will transpire if you don't lock yourself in?" There is an amused tone in his words.

"Hush, Charles! Not so loud! What if someone hears you? And seriously?"

"What is someone hears what?" she can hear Erik's voice through the intercom, approaching from the distance.

"What was I supposed to do? You didn't want to speak to me."

"Fine! I'll tell you. But don't read my mind. At least not tonight. You'll only find out all kinds of unpleasant things."

"If you think that sex is unpleasant…" He can't help but laugh at her mental reaction, which is internally cursing him left and right like a sailor. The reaction he gets is so unlike her that it causes him to laugh out loud.

"Spoken like a true virgin, I know. But in all seriousness, it has got to do with all of this. You remember I mentioned that I'm a Neyaphem decent, right?"

"Faintly," he coughs out in between laughter, but she proceeds anyway.

"Demons are associated with Salem night, which true purpose is for breeding. During this time, those who possesses the Neyaphem blood feel the strongest pull to mate the most. Any opposite sex who are within breathing range will also get infected and feel the same strong pull. Hence why I'm locking myself in here, in a save distance and containment."

"And when does this start?"

"Practically at the same time as when the blood moon raises, which explains about…now."

"Yeah…" Charles trails of way longer than necessary, sounding as if he is drunk. "I think it's a bit too late for me."

Amethyst arches an eyebrow he can't see, translating his slurred words in her brain. "You caught a whiff, didn't you?"

He nods his head, before remember that she can't see him. "Uh-huh."

"Damn it, Charles! That's why I told you to go to sleep!"

Another drunken laughter erupts from his throat.

"What's so funny?" she snaps uncharacteristically.

"You just said 'damn'. You never said 'damn' before. She never said 'damn…"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Erik."

"He's still there?"

As if on queue, an earthquake erupts. Or at least, that is what it feels like. She can hear heavy metal being bent from the other side of the thick wall._ Shit, hope this holds through._

"Hahaha! She's cursing again!" Charles exclaims through the intercom, clearly drunk with euphoria, through now its more like a buzz because of the damage. Erik must have hit some of the wiring.

All of her wishes crumble down when the wall she is facing suddenly vibrates so strongly, she can feel her own core vibrants. Shoot! She crosses her legs together, but the act somehow causes the earthquake to grow angrier. Finally, the wall gives off it's final fight, before behind yanked off its sockets.

Debris and dust flies all over the place and the path clears off, revealing an angry mutant walking in. His eyes stare dangerously intense into hers, those silver orbs glazing with heat so scorching, she almost falls into the temptation of reaching out.

"No, stay back!" she yells, grabbing the nearest object she can find next to her—which unfortunately is a metal chair. Erik waves his arm, causing the chair hauled to a wall behind her. Seems to stuck it there permanently, too, but she has no time to turn around and check. She has a huge problem in her hand right now…. _Um, huge…. in her hand…._

No, Amethyst. Focus! You must fight through this. The fate of your virginity is in your hand.

Just then, she catches a whiff of his musky scent, causing her body to react appropriately. "Fuck!" she curses when a wave of heat pools in her stomach.

"Fuck, indeed." She watches as the crude words passes his tongue, his mouth forming a delicious shape. Amethyst is in he verge of giving up now. She can tell because her body is shaking badly.

"Please, don't come any closer. _Especially_ don't touch me. It will only make it worse," she insists, though her voice is shaky. She drops to her knees in order to distance herself from him, but he only walks closer.

At first it's just a gentle tap, but the urge to comply is too strong. Amethyst looks like to find a smiling Erik. Not sneering, but the gentle kind. That is all it takes to break her self control.

The man pulls her up to her feet, gently grabbing both of her hands in his. He leans in to place a soft, shivering kiss to her temple, then her cheek, down to the croak of her neck. Her breathing becomes as raspy as his when he nibbles on the skin there.

She places her palms on his chest in order to distance herself, but it only allows them to feel the generated heat of each others'. Erik grabs her upper arms, yanking her none-to-gently and pushes her to the bed. Whatever control he has left is now gone too. She can tell by the high level of intensity that is now brewing in his steel eyes.

Her eyes catch a glimpse of his hard on through his jeans, making her breath shortens.

The woman looks so fucking-fuckable in her white nightgown. All he wants is rip it to pieces and shove his cock inside her virgin pussy until she bleeds. But when her hands touch his chest, a new level of lust enters him.

Driven by a strong instinct, he throws her to the bed, causing her to be displayed down on the bed. If she was fuckable before, now she is a goddess. With that soft, snowy white hair sprayed out like an angel's wings. She looks so innocent and helpless in this position, making him want to taint her even more.

One of the ribbons on her shoulder comes undone, sliding down those silky smooth skin. He can imagines just exactly how it feels like, as he has gotten a taste of that skin just moments ago. A primitive growl erupts from the back of his throat as he punches on her.

He climbs on top of her, both hands on each side of her face and his knees in between her legs, causing the hem of her skirt to ridden up. The woman squirms under him, trying to wiggle free. He lets out an animalistic hiss when something hot and wet grazes his crotch. The next thing that happens seem like a blur.

She accidentally grazes her pussy against his cock, albeit the fabrics of their clothes that puts the distance between them, but that is all there is to it—fabrics. Something seems to set inside Erik, because the next thing she nows, he is tearing down her nightgown and underwear.

The underwear is a little bit of struggle, so she puts up a fight to make it even harder for him. The act only provokes him and she watches as he literally ribs the stubborn fabric in half with his bare hand.

Erik quickly undoes his pants, revealing that he has decided to go commando, instantly releasing his monstrous-size cock. She's not exaggerating. It has at least the width of an arm, fully erected.

He leans in to whisper something in her ear. Amethyst fails to catch his words, but apparently that is all he needs to distract her and trusts himself in.

A cry of pain echoes harshly through the room when she can feel her virginity gets torn up. It is pain, pain all over that she can feel. "Aahhhhh! Stop, please!" she yells in desperation, but he waits no more. Erik grabs her waist and he bucks his hips, pushing himself further into her fresh, tight cunt.


	15. X-MEN Days V

**X-MEN Days V**

* * *

**_In the morning after dark…._**

The sunlight hits her square in the eyes none so gently. She hates it when she is forcibly awaken. She stirs and blinks open her eyes, only to be welcomed with unfamiliar sight. First of all, it is not even the ceiling of her bedroom—she knows because hers has a custom-made mirror embedded. Second of all, realization finally hits her when she realizes that she is not alone.

She abruptly lifts herself up to a sitting position, causing the men on her bed to stir and grunt in respond, and triggers a slight pain to her nether region. To her right is Charles, who has an arm circled protectively around her waist, while the other folded under his head.

Erik is lying at her left, whose hand disappears under the blanket that is now pooling on her waist down. It takes her a second to fully realize that his fingers are resting inside her core, and another second to make him pull them out.

She bites her bottom lip when the action hurts more than she first expects.

At the bottom of the bed, she spots Gabriel sleeping soundlessly. If not for the state of his nakedness, she wouldn't think that he was involved in this.

She tries to leave the bed, but realize that something—or better yet, someone—is weighting her hair down. She turns around to spot Warren having his arm wrapped around a pile of her hair by the end. _Oh no. Not him too._

She tries to control her thoughts, carefully not freaking out internally, unless she wants to wake Charles up. Skillfully, she grabs a robe and puts it on, before slipping out of the room.

It takes her a solid five minutes before dressing up and grabbing her car key.

She does not dare to freak out before driving away from the mansion.

**_The disappearance of guardian…._**

"Where is she? She's nowhere in the mansion. I've searched though every corner of this building and the surrounding." Charles can't help but panic, walking back and ford in the living room. "She's nowhere near. I think I should use the cerebro."

When he woke up this morning, he found himself naked with three other men and a small patch of blood on the bedsheets. But no sign of Amethyst.

He dressed himself up briskly and searched around the room. Then the entire mansion. Until he is sure that he can't sense her, he woke up the rest in panic. Ever since he was little, he has never been separated from his childhood friend before. At least not without knowing where she would be. And now that she was suddenly gone, he couldn't help but fear for her.

Where did she go? Why didn't she say anything?

Charles should know the answers, but that does not make it okay.

"She's probably just out alone. She does this sometimes, whenever she needs time to think," Charlotte, Amethyst's 10-year-old cousin explains. _"And when I say think, it probably involves smashing a car or a tank—whichever she can find first—away from anyone mortal."_ That part she doesn't say out loud, but Charles picks it up with his mind-reader skill.

"You don't supposed she is upset, do you?" It is Gabriel who asks.

"Whatever do you mean?" His mind is suddenly raged with the other man's tone of voice. "You think that she would just…. did _that_ and be fine with it?"

Gabriel throws his hands up in surrender. "I was just guessing. They way she moved…." he stammers, "I never thought that it was—"

"Well, it was! You saw the blood. She…." Charles bites his lip, a pain expression on his face. "She's not like that. It wasn't her choice."

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Raven asks urgently, who can't help but worrying about her almost-sister. "What happened to Amethyst? What did you guys do to her?"

_Oh, it was nothing, Raven. The four of us just fucked her seven ways to sundown. Oh, and we took her virginities, too—all three of them—in one night. We had so much sex, our cum would probably have covered her entire body throughly. No big deal!_ Like hell is he going to admit that.

Raven knows that Charles knows something, but he won't say anything. She looks at the other three men—Warren, Gabriel and Erik. They all look like they know something too, but none of them says anything.

"Well, since she is away, I guess I am in charge," Charlottes says, drawing attention back to her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who says you're the boss of us?" Sean interjects.

"She means as house guardian," Charles quickly explains, "But I think I should handle things for the mean time. You're too young to manage the mansion."

"How would you know? Besides, the mansion belongs to my family, not yours," the girl retorts back. "Unless…." _Did he sleep with her?_

"What does that have do to with anything?" Charles asks, now sounding curious.

Charlotte straightens her back, suddenly realizing that he can read her mind. She blinks, uncomfortably avoiding his stares. "There is a tradition in our family. If you sleep with that person, then you are as good are being married to them. If you did, then the guardianship of the property automatically falls upon the next in kin in the family." _There is nothing closer than that of a husband._

"Wait, what? What the heck did you just say? Charles, did you sleep with Amethyst?" Raven is ecstatic. _About damn time. _"And even if he did, how do you know that?" She asks the little girl.

"Come. I'll show you the family tree."

They go into Amethyst's office, where they find the Proteria's family tree illustrated on one side of the wall. They check on her name, almost at the bottom of the branch. On there, they find not only one, but four new names.

Charlotte scowls at the names, not really understanding its meaning._ Is this an error? But the family tree never shows mistakes. _

"I don't get this," she mutters in confusion, but the adults can read in between the lines.

"Wow. Okay. If what she says is true, then this is more than I need to know," Raven comments uncomfortably.

"You know what it means?" Charlotte asks innocently.

"Kid, I don't think you need to know what it means until you're… at least 30 or something," Raven mumbles, before looking at the men.

Gabriel blushes. Erik looks at anywhere but anyone's face. Warren's eyes are glued to their names. And Charles is still in shock by the new information.

On the family tree, he can read his name next to Amethyst's written in handwritten calligraphy. Next of his are the names of the three other men, each has a branch linked back to her. But that does not stop there. If he look really closely, he can see lines starting to branch out from her and his name, uniting and forming a question mark underneath.

"What is this?" he points at the question mark, though he got a strong gut feeling of what it might be.

"Oh, that is quick. Well, I guess that means she is healthy. Congratulations!" Charlotte is able to pad his shoulder because he is bending down on eye level with the names.

"What? Why are you congratulating him?" Warren asks her.

"Why else? My cousin's pregnant!" she says ecstatically.

"How come you know so much about this?" Erik opens his mouth for the first time today, a little bit disturbed by the though of the little girl knowing what they had done—at least to a certain extend.

"My mother told me."


	16. X-MEN Days VI

**X-MEN Days V**

* * *

**_Next generation…._**

Amethyst's first pregnancy gives caution to Charles.

Their baby starts to show his talents in an early age—only a few days old while still inside her stomach, much like the rest of the Proteria family. The first time Charles can feel his mind, he is overwhelmed by the various different personalities his son takes in—hers, his, and several others.

He expresses his concern of the child's safety, but Amethyst reinsure them that she is a talented teacher. She has handled much more difficult students before, who is much more powerful than herself. Their child has more potential than the two of them combined, but that does not loosen her spirit.

"To know that my child will surpass me. There is no greater joy than the pride of having such a promising progeny," she says, tears forming in her eyes.

Amethyst gives birth of Charles' son and named him Legion Xavier-Proteria. He takes after his father's looks mostly, with the same dark hair and cheekbones, but with her pale complexion. When he opens his eyes, she can see a pair of red orbs, just like hers.

A year later, she is pregnant with twins Pietro and Wanda Lensheer-Proteria, hers and Erik's children. When they are born, just two years after she had Legion, they discover that the twins have a good mix of their parents' looks. Pietro inherits his silver eyes and her white hair, while Wanda gets her red eyes and his dark hair.

Pietro has the power of speed, which can proof to be quite challenging when trying to change his diaper or simply feeding him. Actually, scratch that. Giving him a bath is much harder. If Amethyst has a hard time, Erik has a harder time with their son. He likes her more, they can tell, but that does not mean he listens to her all the time. Pietro is even faster than her, making it a challenge to catch him.

Wanda is the perfect daughter. She is just like Amethyst when she is young. Not picky, quite and polite. She likes to watch and study people, just like her. They later find out that Wanda has magical powers, which has been gifted into the Proteria family tree for generations.

Since little Legion absorbs their personality, he also have grown very protective of his younger siblings. Their parents raise and educate them according to Proteria's tradition, which obviously involves encouraging them to use their powers in an early age, develop and use them with responsibilities.

Eimin and Uriel Worthington-Proteria are the other set of twins Amethyst gives birth of from Warren. They arrive two years after Erik's twins. Thanks to their parents' DNA's, their skin are gold and silver. Eimin has gold skin, white hair and red eyes. Uriel has silver skin, golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Both have angelic wings, just like their father.

Just as their family is rapidly growing, Amethyst soon finds herself pregnant again. This time with Gabriel's child. They named him Nathan, after Gabriel's late father. It's still too early to tell what his power is, but they have plenty of time to find out.

Like any other of Amethyst's children, Nathan also inherit some of her many quirks, especially her perfectionism OCD in particular, which seems to be more dominant in Nathan compared to her.


	17. X-MEN Days VII

**_Say My Name…._**

"No, I refuse," Charles declares.

"What? Why?" Amethyst scrawls.

"Because it's an insult."

"I don't think it as such. Besides, you guys got superhero names given to you. _This_ is what was given to me."

"But seriously?"

Erik approaches the duo, finding it rare that they are bickering about something. "What's going on here?" he asks.

Amethyst folds her arms under her breasts, unconsciously causing her already huge breasts to thrust upwards. Men can only do as much as what healthy men can do: stare.

"Charles is denying me my codename, which I think is unfair 'cus you guys have one," she explains. "I mean, what's so hard about calling me by my name?"

They'll tell her what's hard, alright.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" She follows their direction of eyes. She raises one eyebrow. Not that she minds. If it is anybody else, it will turn out differently.

An idea pops into her mind. Charles might pick it up, but he can't access her mind if she puts up a mental block. She doesn't want that. In fact, she opens hers up, allowing her to see all sorts of naughty things she can do.

She sees his Adam apple's bobs, clearly seeing what she's imagining. He raises his hand up, trying to calm her down. "Now, Amethyst…."

Amethyst stalks towards him, her mannerism predatory. Both men back away, suddenly feeling uneasy with the change of attitude. Charles tries to step back, but Amethyst already has her eyes on him. In a matter of seconds, she punches like a snake, cornering him against the wall.

"That's not my name," she whispers in his ear, all the while pushing images of insatiable acts of what she can do to him. Charles feels his body heating up. She touches his chest, and his breathing becomes heavy. "Come on, darling. You know the right answer. Say my name…."

"White Devil," he whimpers.

Her mouth curves into one devilish smile. "That's right." She rewards him with kiss, but changes her mind at the last minute and settles on a lick instead.

Charles catches her arms, his eyes hard on her. _Don't tease me_, he mentally says.

Erik puts his hands in his pockets, almost forgotten in the background. "I don't know about you, but I think the name suits her."


	18. X-MEN Days VIII

**_The Metal Theory_**

"Alright Mr. Lehnsherr, please step closer to the exhibits and raise these metals," Amethyst presents trays full with evenly cut cubes made from different raw materials. Erik does as told, and they all watch as all the materials start to float on air, though some are raised higher than others.

"Please try to align them," she says, and he follows suit, lowering all the metal down to match the lower points. "Thank you, that will be all." He returns them back to the trays.

"First of all, I know that you don't like experiments, but I'm glad that you've decided to take part in this one," she says. Mentally, Charles sends her a proud, "You're welcome," which she returns with a mental smile.

"Based on my observation, Mr. Lehnsherr, your power does not base on magnetism, but rather the metal bending itself."

He gives her one of his scrawls. "What dos that supposed to mean."

"It means, Mr. Lehnsherr, that you are an elemental. Which is a good thing, because one of my great-grandfathers is also an elemental—not particularly in metal, but earth instead. Close enough. Now, at first glance and feel, these cubes look like they are all made out of metal. But if you know how some of them were manufactured, like I did, you'd discover that not all of them are made out of pure metal. Some of them are made from a blend of various metal and a type of very strong plastic—hence explains why some of they are harder to get lifted than others."

"That's strange. I couldn't feel the presence of the plastics at all."

"That's because they were mixed so well that you couldn't even tell the difference." Then to the others, she says, "And if you're wondering, these items are produced in my factory. That's also why I'm so rich, among other factors." Her tone turns sly at the end, before returning her attention back to Erik.

"Now, Mr. Lehnsherr—"

"Okay, enough with it. You can call me Erik."

"—I think it would be best if you try some of the bending techniques to maximize your ability. Please take a look a this diagram." She presses a button from the control panel, and an image appears on the big screen behind them. "See that the core has four main elements? The fire, air, water, and earth? Then notice the outer circle?" She zooms in the image. "If you take a particular look at the earth element, you'll find that metal actually has a close connection to it. This also means that those who possess these powers has the chance to branch out their power. But that's for later. For now, I'd like to teach you a couple of new theories that might increase deeper understanding of your power, and in turn hopefully make you stronger. Let's go to the field."

They move to outside the mansion, where a pile of heavy raw metal is waiting for them.

"I've got a report book that is _aye_ high," she gestures a meter's height, "but I'm just gonna save you the trouble of reading and just summarize what I've learned. The key thing is building endurance. Please pick a piece and lift it up."

Erik does as told.

"Now please maintain that for the entire day. Try to lift it as long as you can. Rest if you must."

He gives her one of his infamous annoyed scrawl. "It's just one piece. I'm sure I'll manage."

"Yes, but it would be better if we start building your endurance from scratch. Tomorrow, I want you to add another piece and repeat the steps for the following days. Compress them if they get unnecessarily too roomy, but keep them separated—this will build up your multitasking skill as well. Follow this exercise until there is no piece left from the pile—"

All of the sudden, all of the scrap metals bend in and starting to compress. Once each of them are in the size of small cubes, somewhat similar in size, they start to float in the air.

"That's a total of 300 kilogram. I don't think you should—"

"I'll manage," he says stubbornly, then starts to walk away with the metals.

Amethyst only shakes her head. "You'll collapse," she calls out, though she's not sure he can still hear her.


End file.
